


Tonight, Tonight (won't be just any night)

by ourthemeislove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Caring, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pre Banquet, Pre-Canon, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, References to Depression, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Victor needs a hug, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri notices Things, Yuri really does care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourthemeislove/pseuds/ourthemeislove
Summary: “Oh,” Viktor said, and laughed too easily, too brightly. He shrugged again. “Well, you see ah… I’m not going.”Yuri blinked, wondering if he had misheard. “What the fuck are you talking about? Shut up, of course you’re going.”~In which we have Yuri to thank for Viktor even showing up to the banquet that started it all.





	Tonight, Tonight (won't be just any night)

Yuri wasn’t really looking when Viktor had let him into his room. He’d been rapping his knuckles on the door for far too long, then had barged in, seething about how, “I can’t tie this fucking piece of shit tie, fucking hell.”

And then, he looked up. Viktor was perched on the bed, the perfect picture of casualness if it wasn’t for his too tense shoulders. He was wearing faded red pyjamas, the cuffs frayed around the edges.

Yuri stared at him. “I know fashion is limitless or whatever, but this is a bit much, even for you.” Viktor just shrugged. 

“Hey!” Yuri barked, bristling. “Are you listening to me, shithead? Get a fucking move on, the banquet’s starting soon!”

“Oh,” Viktor said, and laughed too easily, too brightly. He shrugged again. “Well, you see ah… I’m not going.”

Yuri blinked, wondering if he had misheard. “What the fuck are you talking about? Shut up, of course you’re going.”

But, Viktor just shook his head. The smile was frozen in place, as unnatural as the last painfully posed photo-shoot he’d done.

“I’m just...” He sighed. “It’s not-” He shook his head again, and the smile started to fade. “It’s just not my night.”

Yuri bit down hard on his own tongue before he could scream ‘bullshit.’ He folded his arms, as Viktor looked very deliberately away from him. The thing was, he knew Viktor didn’t think he was stupid. He just didn’t think anyone could really _see_ him. But, Yuri could. He’d known him for long enough, enough for the glamour to disappear from the ‘living legend Viktor Nikiforov.’

Now, he just saw ‘Viktor’. He had done for a while, but had never let on. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what Viktor’s long periods of silence meant; how he would sometimes miss the beginning of practice because he “slept in”; how his fake media laughs had become all the more common to hear, and how he’d honestly forgotten what Viktor’s true laugh sounded like.

So, Yuri assessed the situation. He could see that Viktor’s hair was already freshly washed and blow-dried, and he could see a dinner plate from room service on his desk. Yuri concluded that it wasn’t a Very Bad Night, and there was still some hope left. That hunch only grew when he saw Viktor’s shirt hanging up on the door handle, ironed and screaming out to be worn. In fact, he thought, it seemed like Viktor was intending to go to the banquet before he got all idiotic and psyched himself out.

Yuri was reminded of another loser crying in the bathroom, but pushed that thought aside. Ugh. He couldn’t believe he was about to do something so embarrassing. He had to _encourage_ Viktor. 

“Chris will be looking forward to seeing you,” he tried.

Viktor scoffed. “Chris has other friends.”

“Well, duh, but they’re not _you_.” 

When Viktor only hummed in acknowledgement, Yuri rolled his eyes.

“You never know, Viktor,” he said, “I could be planning to get absolutely wasted.” (He was planning to do nothing of the sort). “You’ll need to supervise me as the responsible adult.”

God, he hoped Viktor fucking appreciated this. Just saying that out loud was revolting.

Viktor narrowed his eyes. “Yuri Plisetsky, I know when you’re bluffing.” 

It was Yuri’s turn to shrug. “You gonna take that risk, Nikiforov?” 

There was a spark in Viktor’s eyes, finally, so Yuri took the leap and stuck out his hand. “One hour,” he said.

Viktor tilted his head to the side in confusion, and Yuri stopped himself from saying how much he looked like that fucking poodle of his. 

“One hour?” Viktor asked.

“You stay at the banquet for one hour. Then, if you’re tired or it’s a shit time or whatever, you can leave and be as tragic as you want.”

Viktor slowly reached out and clasped Yuri’s hand in a firm shake. “Tragic?” he said, one eyebrow raised.

Yuri tried not to grin at Viktor shaking his hand. “I don’t know, you can go and read Pride and Prejudice or whatever the fuck it is you tragic people do.”

Viktor snorted loudly- it wasn’t a laugh, but it was a very near thing. “Deal. But first-“ He stood decisively. “Your tie.”

Yuri tilted his chin up as Viktor tied his tie with such speed and grace, something that only came from _having_ to do it alone. Yuri wisely kept his mouth shut.

Viktor hummed again, but it was a much lighter sound than before. “There you go! Very smart. But you know, there’s no shame in buying clip-ons- that’s what Chris does.”

It was testament to how much Yuri cared about Vik—wanted Viktor to go to the banquet, that he didn’t howl delightedly at Chris being exposed. Instead, he just replied, “But then, what would you be useful for?”

 “How you wound me.” Viktor was crossing the room, but Yuri could see his lips twitching into the vague memory of a smile. He took the shirt off the hanger, and nodded.

 “Alright, then. What could possibly happen in an hour?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is at ourthemeislove


End file.
